Strawberry Snuggles
by LivyStabler
Summary: Strawberries and Snuggles. A fluffy Caryl one-shot set in Alexandria post Negan.


Carol stood under the shower in the bathroom of the house she shared with Daryl, the warm water relaxing her after a long day. After they defeated Negan Michonne, Rick and the kids wanted their own house and since there were enough available she and Daryl stayed in the one they once shared with Rick and his family. Suddenly the water turned cold and Carol shrieked and jumped. This was something that happened sometimes when too many people took a shower, they ran out of warm water for the day eventually.

All day she was looking forward to a relaxing warm shower and now it was ruined. She was freezing, goosebumps already covering her whole body as she wrapped herself in a towel. Carol stepped out of the bathroom, her expression softening when she didn't turn right to her room but turned left to Daryl's room or what could be considered "their" room by now. She smiled at that thought.

Before she entered his room, Carol remembered something and turned towards the steps that led down to the living area. She opened a kitchen cabinet and took out a bowl of strawberries she harvested today. They were big and red and looked absolutely delicious. She licked her lips and made her way back to the bedroom. When Carol opened the door she smiled at the sight before her. Daryl sat on the bed, flipping through an old bike magazine and eating some popcorn they sometimes made out of the corn they grew in Alexandria. He obviously already showered that day because she smelled the scent of his shower gel. Daryl was only in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, already getting comfortable for the night. Seeing him this way was rare and it was a sight that was only reserved for her. Daryl noticed her standing in the door and he looked up, giving her his typical half smirk that made her weak in the knees.

"Hey you", she whispered blushing a bit.

They were still new to this thing that was happening between them and although they had spent most nights together since that fateful party with a little too much booze they were still shy and fidgety around each other sometimes. Carol stood in the hallway not sure what to do next. Daryl tossed the magazine to the side and reached his hand out to her, blushing a bit at the sight of the woman he adored in nothing but a towel, allowing him free sight of her long and slender legs.

"What ya got there?" he asked while popping another popcorn into his mouth. He flinched.

"I hope something tastier than this dry stuff."

Carol chuckled and walked over towards the bed and flopped down beside him.

"I just harvested them today" she said, shivering slightly, pointing to the red fruits. "I hope they taste as good as they look."

Daryl was just about to take a strawberry when he noticed he goosebumps all over her body.

"Are you cold?"

Carol nodded. "Warm water ran out again."

"Well we need to change that!" he announced, pulling his shirt over his head. He took the bowl of strawberries out of Carols hand and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. He looked at her and then leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and it shot a thousand sparks through Carol's body and she melted into him. Daryl framed her face with his hands and started peppering her whole face with kisses. He kissed her neck, breathing in her scent. She always smelled so good, like vanilla and honey. He continued on her freckled shoulders. There was nothing urgent about this, it was all about comfort and warmth and just enjoying being so close to each other. Carol closed her eyes and just concentrated on the wonderful feeling of his lips on her skin. Her hands went to comb lightly through his long kissed her collarbones and his hands wandered to the towel and he slowly started to unwrap her.

"Daryl, I thought you wanted to help me get warmer," she chuckled as he undressed her.

"Oh I am. Trust me."

The towel fell open and he took a moment to admire her, to look at her every feature.

"You're so beautiful, Carol." He whispered, reaching out to touch her soft skin.

"Now come here, let's get you warmed up." Daryl scooted back until he was resting against the headboard and pulled Carol into his bare chest, his hand softly stroking up and down her back. He pulled the comforter around the both of them and Carol sighed. It was perfect. As much as she loved the heat and passion that unfolded when they slept together, right now, this was all she needed. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arm around his torso and entangling her legs with his, trying to soak up as much body heat from him as possible. She looked up at him and smiled, love shining in her blue eyes and she kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "For what?"

Carol blushed. She drew light patterns on his chest, lost in her thoughts for a moment. Then she returned his gaze to him. "For this. For knowing what I need and for always keeping me safe. And warm", she added and leaned in to kiss him.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for ya. Ya know that, right?" he asked.

"I do. You know… when this… us… first started I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I planned on telling you this was a onetime thing", she confessed. "I wanted you and this so much but I was so scared that I would get hurt or that our friendship would be ruined. One night I couldn't sleep thinking about us, thinking about every little thing that could go wrong. When I got up I had decided to tell you we couldn't continue this. I was already on my way to tell you, you stood in the kitchen cleaning your crossbow, remember?"

He nodded. "But then you looked up and smiled at me and I figured I had to try..."

Daryl looked at her, playing with her hair. "Because I smiled at you?" he asked her, confusion visible in his blue eyes.

"Yes. You looked at me and smiled and all my fears were suddenly gone. My heart rate picked up and I was drawn to you like…like a magnet."

Daryl stroked up and down her spine, lost in thought, a question on his lips. Carol softly tilted his head with her hand so he had to look at her. "Hey…what is it?" she asked. She could always read him so well.

Was I ….was it worth it?" Daryl asked nervously. He was used to rejection, never having had anyone who treated him like Carol, who took care of him like she always did. Carol smiled at him, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"Oh Daryl, of course it was worth it. I would have missed the best thing that ever happened to me and I know you would never hurt me." He kissed her palm.

"Never." he said, suddenly serious.

"I know," Carol whispered. There was one more thing she wanted to tell him, she was not sure if he was ready for it but once again she figured she just had to give it a try.

"The way I reacted that day to seeing you sit there in the kitchen…" Carol tried to find the right words. She looked up, focusing on the affection she saw reflecting back at her from his beautiful eyes "…I guess that's what happens to someone who is… falling in love."

Daryl just stared at her, overwhelmed by her confession. "You…you were falling in…" he struggled to form a complete sentence but Carol interrupted him by kissing him deeply.

"I love you Daryl," she whispered, her lips still brushing over his. "I love you so much, I have for a very long time. And I understand if you're not ready to say it, I just wanted you to know how…"

This time it was Daryl's turn to interrupt her. "I love you too," he whispered and he kissed her again, trying to show her just how much she meant to him. Carol flashed the brightest smile at him, a tear rolling down her cheek as she snuggled back into the warmth of his body.

"Also thanks for being my personal radiator" she giggled, enjoying how perfectly warm his body always was. "Who needs a warm shower anyway when you can have this instead?" Carol placed a kiss over his heart and tried to get as close to him as possible.

"Anything for you," Daryl whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Daryl reached for the nightstand and when Carol opened her eyes a sweet, red strawberry was dangling in front of her mouth. She took a bite and sighed "Mhh. These are so good. You have to taste them!" He held the fruit out to her and as soon as she took another bite he went in to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth, tasting the sweet juice of the fruit.

"Agree. These are really good indeed." He smirked before going in for another kiss, the rest of the strawberries forgotten on the nightstand.


End file.
